Une Poupée Bien Etrange
by Sami-Saka
Summary: Nea Walker vient de terminé la fabrication de sa nouvelle poupée. Une poupée plutôt hors du commun dû à sa beauté étrange. Et cette poupée n'est pas comme les autres... UA Hétéro et Shonen-aï. Version corrigée !
1. Chapter 1

Un nouvel OS -décidément, je fais un abonnement !-

**disclaimer:** Les merveilleux personnages de DGM sont la propriété de Hoshino-sama (mais je veux bien Allen et Kanda pour noël ! :D)

**Note de**** l'auteur**: Honte à moi qui ai commencé un OS sur Fruit Basket depuis plus de 3 mois, mais qui n'est toujours qu'à la moitié. Mais l'idée de celui-ci était tellement ancré dans mes idées que je n'ai pu que l'écrire. Il m'a été inspiré par le manga **Lover's Doll** de Kazuhiko MISHIMA (bien qu'il n'y ait de similitude que la poupée...)

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

PS: Désolée pour les fautes restantes...

* * *

Une pièce dont les murs étaient en bois, une table, une chaise et du matériel de travaux manuels, tous illuminés par le soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle sera exceptionnelle cette poupée ? Prononça une jeune fille brune, portant deux longues couettes tombant sur ses épaules et dont les yeux bridés montraient les origines asiatiques.

-Elle est parfaite ! lui répondit un homme brun, les cheveux quelque peu en épis, et dont le visage était d'une beauté étonnante. Sa beauté est tout comme je l'avais imaginée.

Il posa le papier de verre qu'il tenait dans la main et boutonna la chemise de la fameuse poupée. Les cheveux blancs de l'œuvre luisaient au soleil. Une fine cicatrice barrait son œil gauche et sa joue et formait une étoile renversée sur son front. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortit ses deux grands yeux gris.

-Bienvenue dans notre monde, Allen. murmura l'homme. Cette jeune fille, Lenalee Lee, se chargera de s'occuper de toi.

La nommée sourit et pris délicatement la poupée dans ses bras. Elle en prendrait grands soins, c'était certain.

OoOoO

Lenalee ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle posa avec le plus d'attention possible la poupée sur un des fauteuils de son salon. Nea Walker était connu pour ses sculptures et ses poupées, ainsi que pour son talent au piano. Il avait voulu créer la poupée parfaite et y était parvenu, mais il avait confié Allen à la jeune chinoise le temps d'un voyage avec ses cousins Sheryl Kamelot et Tyki Mikk. Elle avait promis d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Elle était étonnée de la beauté de la poupée qui était sans nulle autre pareille. Étonnamment, elle pouvait reconnaitre certains traits physiques de Nea en Allen. On aurait pu croire son fils si Allen avait été humain.

Elle devait recevoir la visite de quelques amis dans l'après-midi et commença donc à ranger le salon en pestant contre son frère "trop bordélique pour être normal". Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, en scientifique fou qu'il était -il travaillait pour un grand laboratoire pharmaceutique de Londres- était enfermé dans sa chambre, faisant des recherches sur seul dieu sait quoi, ce qui exaspérait sa précieuse petite sœur qui aurait préféré qu'il sorte prendre l'air.

Elle se précipita vers la porte en entendant la sonnette et se jeta dans les bras du premier à sa portée; un grand roux aux yeux verts portant un eyepatch sur la paupière droite. Il était plus grand que la jeune fille d'environ une tête. Il lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte. Ils se décalèrent ensuite pour que la jeune fille puisse saluer les autres arrivants: une jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés répondant au doux nom de Miranda, un grand blond à l'air neutre nommé Howard et enfin Kanda, un grand brun -plus grand que les deux autres jeunes homme- semblant mécontent et affichant un regard qui ne donnait pas envie de s'approcher de lui.

La chinoise les invita à entrer dans la maison, allant chercher des boissons fraiches pendant que ses invités s'installaient dans le salon. Le jeune homme roux fut rapidement attiré par la belle poupée, posée sur la commode du salon. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de l'œuvre, il était comme ensorcelé. Lorsque Lenalee revint dans la pièce, elle surprit le regard de son ami. Elle eut un petit sourire face à cette fascination, Lavi était connu pour être toujours attiré par les belles choses. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'assaille de questions pour savoir où elle l'avait eu, comment et pourquoi. C'était dans sa nature et elle en riait d'avance.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table en verre qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Ils avaient lancé un sujet quelconque, meublant la conversation avec des évènements qui étaient survenus récemment ou en racontant leurs journées. Mais le borgne ne suivait absolument pas la conversation, trop pris dans son observation de la décoration du meuble. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs posa doucement la main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Il se tourna alors doucement vers elle, les pensées encore un peu engourdis.

Finalement l'après-midi se passa plutôt tranquillement. Mais rapidement, Komui, le grand frère de Lenalee descendit, chouinant dans les bras de sa sœur qu'il voulait du café. Celle-ci alla dans la cuisine en râlant contre son incapable de frère alors que l'aîné envoyait un regard aux trois garçons, leur déconseillant de s'approcher trop près de sa tendre petite sœur chérie. Lavi haussa les épaules et Kanda lui en renvoya un qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Howard, quant à lui, n'y fit pas plus attention. Lorsque l'absente revint avec une tasse fumante, l'homme se jeta dessus et en bue une grande gorgée -se brulant au passage- puis poussa un soupir de bonheur en rabaissant la tasse avant d'envoyer un grand sourire à sa vis-à-vis.

En début de soirée, tout le monde rentra chez lui, sauf Lavi qui resta pour que, comme Lenalee l'avait prédit, la jeune fille lui explique pourquoi elle avait une telle poupée chez elle. Et très rapidement, le jeune homme se mit à venir tous les jours chez les Lee pour pouvoir observer l'objet de ses convoitises, et plus le temps passait, plus il en était obsédé. Il ne parlait plus que d'elle, si bien que beaucoup de ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Essayant d'en faire abstraction, Lenalee sortait de plus en plus souvent avec ses amis, au grand damne de son frère qui soupirait et gémissait le nom de sa sœur en errant dans la maison tel un fantôme. Il priait tous les dieux pour que celle-ci n'ait pas de petit-ami qui puisse attenter à son innocence. Mais elle n'y pensait pas, trouvant normal qu'une jeune fille de 19 ans s'intéresse au fait d'avoir un petit-copain et de faire des cachotteries. Même si pour le moment elle ne songeait pas à sortir avec un garçon en particulier. Pourtant, non loin d'elle, on pouvait surprendre le regard désireux d'un jeune homme blond qui ne la quittait plus du regard. Il n'osait pas s'approcher trop de la brune, de peur qu'elle ne découvre ses sentiments et qu'elle ne le rejette. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il pouvait être très timide dans certaines circonstances.

Miranda, elle, tombait peu à peu sous le charme d'un colosse répondant au nom de Marie. Celui-ci avait été présenté au groupe par Kanda, ils étaient de proches amis d'enfance. Ce dernier, déjà grand, était dépassé d'une bonne tête et demi par le colosse qui mesurait au moins deux bons mètres -si ce n'est plus-. Il était aveugle depuis sa naissance, mais cela ne l'handicapait absolument pas, aillant une ouïe très développée. Il avait vite remarqué le petit manège de la jeune fille et s'en amusait. Mais il attendait patiemment qu'elle fasse un geste concret avant de se lancer.

oOoOo

Lenalee avait remarqué depuis quelques temps que, quand elle rentrait à la maison, certaines choses avaient changé de place alors que son frère n'avait pas été ici de la journée. Et encore aujourd'hui, en rentrant, elle trouva une chaise près de la fenêtre, alors qu'en partant le matin elles étaient toutes autour de la table de la salle à manger. Si jusqu'à présent elle ne s'en était pas formalisée, elle commença tout de même à s'inquiéter. Elle n'osait pas en parler à Komui, aillant peur que cela lui monte à la tête et qu'il ne se transforme en scientifique fou à nouveau, elle ne voulait pas qu'il prépare de nouveau une quelconque machination.

Elle avait remarqué aussi la disparition de nourriture dans les placards, comme par exemple des biscuits ou jambon, en trop grosses quantités pour que ce soit le chinois seul. Elle pensa à Lavi, mais effaça rapidement cette idée, la seule chose qu'il faisait quand il était ici était d'avoir les yeux rivés sur Allen, c'était donc impossible. Elle s'approcha d'ailleurs de la poupée pour l'observer un instant. Elle voulait tout de même vérifier que le roux ne l'avait pas abîmée.

Néa l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'il serait de retour dans une semaine. Ils avaient un peu discuté avant de raccrocher. Elle se demandait comment dire à son ami que sa poupée favorite ne serait bientôt plus là. Elle prit tout de même son téléphone portable pour le prévenir rapidement. Elle tapa rapidement sur le clavier tactile un message simple puis appuya sur la touche 'envoyer'. Elle patienta jusqu'à la réception de l'accusé avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Allen, une mèche tombant sur le visage lisse et sans vie. Elle passa une main dans la chevelure blanche. Elle avait pris l'habitude de la voir chaque jour, elle se disait qu'elle lui manquerait lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là.

De son côté, Lavi était allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts et fixant le vide. Il pensait à la poupée que gardait Lenalee. Il était intrigué par son étrange beauté et, il pouvait bien l'avouer, en était complètement obsédé. Il se disait que si Allen avait été un être humain il en serait sans aucun doute tombé irrémédiablement amoureux. Il pensait aller voir se fameux fabriquant, Nea Walker, pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'acheter, ou en faire fabriquer une qui lui ressemblerait.

Le lendemain, tout le petit groupe d'amis s'était donné rendez-vous. Tout le monde étaient partis au supermarché du coin pour faire les courses pour leur petite soirée, seuls Kanda et Lavi étaient restés chez les Lee, les attendant calmement, silencieusement. Le roux s'approcha d'Allen, posant sa main sur la joue mate et froide de la poupée. Il sursauta en sentant un mouvement dans sa main, aillant peur d'avoir abîmé l'œuvre. Il retira sa main pour l'observer, mais il fut surpris et choqué de voir celle-ci relever la tête et grandir, jusqu'à atteindre une taille normal pour un garçon d'environ 16-17 ans. L'étudiant poussa alors un cri puissant.

Kanda se tourna vers eux, laissant tomber la télécommande qu'il tenait entre ses mains et s'approcha de la scène. Allen cacha son visage de ses bras pâles, la peur se lisant sur ses traits fins. Mais il fut surpris de ne rien sentir et lorsqu'il se permit de regarder devant lui, il remarqua que Lavi était pâle, alors que le japonais l'aidait à se relever. Il reçut alors un regard emplit de haine de la part du rouquin et il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose se serrer au niveau de sa poitrine. Son vis-à-vis parti, claquant la porte et le blandin glissa au sol. Le jeune homme aux long cheveux noirs ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il aurait parié que c'était la poupée qui se trouvait sur le meuble et qui n'était plus là. Mais il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Lavi, lui qui était tellement fasciné face à lui...

Lavi s'arrêta dans la rue, en face de la maison. Il était encore sous le choque. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, la poupée avait soudainement pris vie, ce n'était pas un objet inanimé. Et brusquement, son regard sur les choses avaient changé. Allen était un monstre. Il était surement dangereux et s'était donc caché. Il s'assit sur le sol. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette en garde Lenalee sur ce danger.

Kanda et Allen sursautèrent en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer contre le mur et il virent Lenalee et Howard se précipiter dans le salon. La poupée se remit à trembler alors que Kanda se préparait déjà à devoir calmer les nouveaux arrivant. Lenalee commença à lancer une cascade de questions incompréhensibles. Kanda attendit qu'elle se calme pour pouvoir en placer une.

-Par... Pardon.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la petite voix douce qui venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Et contre toute attente, elle venait du blandin. Aussitôt, la chinoise resta figée, stupéfaite que ce que lui avait dit Lavi ne soit pas une de ses mauvaises blagues.

Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues pâles d'Allen.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je suis désolé... Pardon...

Il baissa la tête et cacha son visage de ses mains blanches.

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que tout le monde se remette de la surprise avant de poser une ribambelle de questions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ils découvrirent alors que Nea avait insufflé de la vie dans la poupée qu'il avait créée, ce qui faisait d'Allen une sorte d'androïde qui possédait sa propre conscience et qui était donc à moitié humain. Lenalee sut également que s'était en réalité Allen qui avait pris la nourriture qui disparaissait et qui bougeait les objets. Lorsque la poupée cessa ses explications, la chinoise le serra dans ses bras. Lavi pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, le blandin était vraiment adorable.

Rapidement, le nouveau jeune homme fut inclut dans leur groupe et, pendant la soirée, il apprit à faire connaissance avec chacun d'entre eux effaçant peu-à-peu sa timidité. Il fut étonné des spécificités de chacun; il fut, par exemple, attendrit par une Miranda maladroite, ou les coups d'œil enamourés que lançait Howard à la belle chinoise. Mais il fut surtout attiré par le mystère qui entourait Kanda, bien qu'il ne fit rien pour en savoir plus, il semblait bien trop froid pour l'approcher, et sa beauté froide rajoutait un peu plus d'interdit encore.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nea revint de son voyage, et Allen dut retourner chez lui. Mais pour ne pas être séparé de ses nouveaux amis, il demanda à son "père" d'aller à l'université avec eux. Le jeune homme était intelligent, plutôt incroyable sachant qu'il ne vivait que depuis une semaine environ. Rapidement, l'artiste accepta sa requête et il put aller en cours.

Les premiers jours, il prit ses repères. Ses nouveaux compagnons étaient là pour l'aider. Et à son tour, il aida Miranda à se déclarer auprès de Marie. Il fut attendrit face à sa timidité, mais leur laissa rapidement de l'intimité. Il rejoignit alors les autres sur le toit pour déjeuner. En arrivant, il détourna la tête face au regard peu engagent de Lavi et s'assit à côté de Lenalee.

-Où étais-tu encore passé, Moyashi (pousse de soja) ?

Face à cette appellation, il se tourna vers Kanda en faisant une moue boudeuse. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de hausser les épaules. Allen avait une taille respectable pour son âge, c'était lui qui était trop grand ! Finalement la poupée esquissa un sourire, il savait que c'était la façon du japonais de montrer son affection, bien qu'elle soit étrange.

OoOoO

Lavi dardait un regard noir vers le blandin. Allen essayait d'y faire abstraction mais ça lui faisait mal, il sentait cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Il s'était attaché au roux, ce jeune homme qui s'asseyait chaque jour devant lui et qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. A force, la poupée connaissait chaque trait de son visage par cœur. Il pouvait les retracer les yeux fermés. Mais la haine qu'il recevait à présent de sa part était des plus douloureuse. Kanda avait remarqué tout ça. Et il était très étonné du comportement du rouquin, il le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient à la maternelle et il ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter d'une telle façon. Il trouvait ça fort suspect. Aussi, il observait le comportement de ses deux camarades de loin.

Lenalee avait, de nombreuses fois, crié sur Lavi à propos de son comportement envers le blandinet. Tout le monde s'était très rapidement attaché à Allen, à sa naïveté et à son innocence. Elle ne comprenait pas le changement de comportement qu'il avait envers celui-ci.

_"-Explique-toi bon sang ! Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec Allen?_

_-Ouvre les yeux ! Il n'est pas humain ! Cette poupée est un monstre ! A force de bien vous entendre avec lui il va vous arriver quelque chose de mal !"_

_Lavi tourna le dos à la chinoise, énervé._

_"-Tu n'es qu'un abrutit ! lui hurla-t-elle. Allen est quelqu'un d'adorable. Mais bien entendu tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, toi qui étais pourtant tellement obnubilé par lui."_

_Il n'avait rien répondu, haussant les épaules avant de poursuivre son chemin. _

Après cette altercation ils n'avaient plus parlé d'Allen. Ils n'avaient même plus parlé du tout. Lenalee en voulait terriblement à son ami pour son comportement. Cette conversation lui restait en travers de la gorge. Mais elle avait remarqué qu'une certaine personne ne restait pas insensible au charme naïf du nouveau jeune homme. Elle espérait simplement que les choses se passeraient mieux que ce qu'elles étaient avec Lavi.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le jeune blond aux cheveux nattés. Howard avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il craignait bien le sister-complex de Komui, mais il s'était dit que c'était sa chance de se jeter à l'eau. Il se contenta, pour le moment, de poser sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, le silence s'installant entre eux. Autour d'eux, leurs amis discutaient énergiquement, s'amusant entre eux. La chinoise trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient tous à une grande famille. Elle savait que Kanda et Marie étaient orphelins, ils avaient été recueillis par un homme du nom de Tiedoll, qui était un fou du dessin. Miranda, quant à elle, avait été élevée dans un orphelinat. Alors, Lenalee se disait qu'ils étaient tous une grande famille de frère et sœur. Elle avait, dans ces moments, le cœur comblé de bonheur. Et cette étrange personnage qu'était Allen, mi-humain mi-poupée, qui les avait rejoint avec son air d'enfant, toujours heureux de découvrir de nouvelles choses, était un moyen de s'échapper du quotidien.

Elle se tourna alors vers le blond à ses côtés et lui offrit un immense sourire. Elle se disait que Lavi ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Howard avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, puis, se laissant aller, elle répondit au baiser, laissant le jeune homme quelque peu pantois. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se laisser aller dans une douce étreinte. Allen, qui avait vu la scène, se disait que, définitivement oui, c'était une magnifique journée.

oOoOo

Allen était dans le salon de Nea, il s'était beaucoup attaché à Tyki, le cousin de son "père", ainsi qu'à Road, la nièce de Tyki et la fille adoptive de Sheryl. Il était donc allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de l'homme brun et écoutant Road déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi avec son entrain habituel, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se stop brusquement. Chacun se tourna vers elle, interrogatif. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche, hésitante, avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Allen, est-ce que tu aime quelqu'un ?

Ce dernier resta figé, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Avait-il quelqu'un qu'il aimait ? Il pensa à Lavi, lorsqu'il venait le voir chaque jour, aux regards qu'il posait sur lui. Il pensa à Lenalee et sa douceur, toujours près de lui, le soutenant et lui offrant du réconfort en cas de besoin. Miranda et son sourire tendre, et qui, malgré sa maladresse, faisait tout pour lui rendre service. Il y avait aussi Marie, Howard, Kanda... Kanda qui, en dépit de sa froideur, l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Kanda et sa beauté, Kanda et son regard chaud. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler, mais il n'osa rien dire.

Le temps passa. Un soir, alors qu'Allen rentrait de l'université, il croisa Lavi et Kanda en pleine discussion. Au vu des grands gestes que faisait le roux, ce devait être une conversation enflammée. Le japonais avait les poings serrés et semblait sur le point de se jeter sur son vis-à-vis. Il tenta de s'approcher de ses deux camarades, mais ne pu que distinguer son prénom. Mais rapidement les choses dégénérèrent et il vit Kanda asséner un coup au roux. Aussi, la poupée se jeta entre les deux amis pour mettre fin à la bagarre. Mais le rouquin l'agrippa pour le jeter sur le côté. Le brun lui attrapa alors le bras, lui lançant un regard de tueur. Il aida ensuite Allen à se relever.

-Ne l'approche plus jamais !

La voix dure et grave raisonna comme une sentence, puis le japonais entraîna doucement le jeune homme à la marque rouge à sa suite. Lavi resta derrière, encore tremblant de rage. Il avait voulu parler de la poupée à son ami, mais visiblement celui-ci s'était retourné contre lui.

Le blandin tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son aîné dans ses foulées. Il faillit chuter plusieurs fois, mais il tint bon. Au bout de quelques minutes, enfin, le japonais ralentit la cadence. Allen releva un peu la tête.

-Kanda...

-Il est dangereux ! s'exclama le grand brun. Il veut te faire du mal. Fais attention !

Allen resta surpris, sans voix. Son coeur s'emballa, avant de sourire. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, posant chastement ses lèvres sur celles, chaudes, de son acolyte. Oui, il pourrait dire à Road qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

-Tu n'as qu'à me protéger. Lança-t-il innocemment.

Kanda resta silencieux quelques secondes, sous le choc. Puis il se reprit.

-Tu es trop naïf, Moyashi. dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Oui, cette poupée avait changé, et continuerai de changer, le froid japonais.

OoOoO

Et pour les curieux qui veulent savoir ce qui se passe dans le futur ; la relation d'Allen et Kanda est plus forte chaque jour. Howard et Lenalee ont emménagés ensemble, malgré les crises de sister-complex d'un certain scientifique fou... Un heureux évènement pour ces deux-là ? Peut-être... Pour ce qui est de Miranda et Marie, c'est l'amour fou et ils ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle. Lavi se contente d'éviter Le japonais et la poupée. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est devenu.

Mais tout cela est une autre histoire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^ Une ch'tite review ?


	2. Info

Bonjour bonjour ;

Une petite information que je vous fais partager à propos de cette fanfiction :

Je risque, dans quelques temps, de la supprimer. J'ai été très heureuse de l'écrire et de voir qu'elle a rencontré un très bon succès auprès de mon entourage. Je voulais également remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont encouragé, ça m'est allé droit au cœur.

J'avais dit que je ferai certainement un chapitre bonus pour cette fiction. Or, j'ai un plus grand projet, j'ai pris la décision, après mure réflexion, d'en faire un roman. Roman qui restera dans la catégorie Boy's Love, cela s'entend.

Je voulais donc vous faire partager se projet qui me tien vraiment à cœur, et remercier toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent.

Bisous !


End file.
